Roshi VS Jiraiya
Roshi VS Jiraiya is the upcoming 102nd episode of Death Battle, featuring Master Roshi from the Dragon Ball series and Jiraiya from the Naruto series in a battle of the old and perverted anime masters. Roshi will be voiced by Patrick Rodriguez and Jiraiya will be voiced by Jonah Scott. Description Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Master Roshi Wiz: Goku is, without a doubt, one of the greatest martial arts champions of all time. Boomstick: Well, yeah! He's good enough to rival gods, become a Super Saiyan, and even master Ultra Instinct. Wiz: But he never would've achieved any of it without the guidance of Master Roshi. Boomstick: A martial artist who's so powerful, there's only one thing in the world that can stop him. Well, uh, two things, really, if you get what I mean. (Roshi tries to grope Launch, she loads and primes a gun.) Launch: I know your game, old man, and I don't wanna play! (She fires as Roshi screams.) Boomstick: Anyway, when he was a hip youngin, Roshi studied under the legendary Master Potato-''' Wiz: Mutaito. '''Boomstick: -And a kitty cat! These masters of ass-whooping taught Roshi how to weaponize his own life energy, or ki. Wiz: Similar to may real life Chinese martial arts, ki is the vital energy all living beings possess. The stronger and more focused you are, the greater your ki becomes. Boomstick: Roshi can use his ki to increase his power, pushing past his physical limits with a bunch of awesome techniques, he can fire explosive shots, go buff mode, stun foes with Thunder Shock Surprise, and even seal dangerous enemies away with the Evil Containment Wave. Wiz: It wasn't long until Roshi refined these techniques and created his own martial arts style, Turtle School. Boomstick: (Singing to the tune of the TMNT theme.) Creepy old man turtle school, creepy old man turtle school, Roshi in a half shell, he's a turtle...man. No, it's not about beating people up as slow as you can, like I first thought. Turtle School, or Kame style, includes everything from tricky pressure point combat to a phony drunken style, which, if you ask me, is just a missed opportunity to get wasted. Wiz: By delivering milk up a mountain, plowing a field with bare hands, working construction with simple tools, and being chased by both sharks and bees, all while wearing a fifty pound shell, Roshi's martial art focuses on breaking "the wall of humanity" in every way, except for one. (Roshi stands on a railing on Korin Tower, then turns.) Roshi: (Translated) Oh, I forgot I can't fly! (Korin and Yajirobe collapse in shock) Wiz: Despite most of his students learning it at some point, flight is actually a technique developed by his rivals, the Crane School. Apparently, Roshi's just been a bit too stubborn to properly learn this skill, even after centuries of experience. Boomstick: How long has he been doing this? Wiz: Well, it's a little vague, but thanks to either a pet phoenix he accidentally killed, or the mysterious Paradise Herb, he's just shy of 360 years old. Boomstick: Damn! I'm just impressed he can still get it up for the girls after all that time! Wiz: Boomstick, that's... well, I mean, yes, I guess medically speaking, it is quite impressive. Boomstick: Where can I get me some of this paradise grass? I wanna be chasin' tail for centuries. Wiz: Good luck with that, but with all of those years spent honing his talents, Roshi dedicated fifty of them to developing one revolutionary technique. Boomstick: Let me guess, it's called "choking the chicken." Wiz: Ew, what? No! Boomstick: Really? You'd think he'd be a master of waxing the turtle shell after all these years. Wiz: N-No, it's the Kamehameha, but God, now I can't get that image out of my mind! Jiraiya Wiz: Among the ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, few are quite as impressive as Naruto Uzumaki. Boomstick: Yeah, I know that's crazy cuz' y'know. But not just anyone can fight aliens on the moon and become president of Hidden Valley Ranch. Wiz: Naruto would become the Hidden Leaf's greatest champion and seventh Hokage. But this would have never been possible without his training under the dynamic Toad Sage and Legendary Sannin; Jiraiya the Gallant. (Camera cuts to Wiz and Boomstick) Boomstick: Gallant huh? Hey Wiz, why do the most badass old dudes always turn out to be weird pervs? Wiz: Ah, well, don't let his (clears throat) crude demeanor fool you. Boomstick: Oh, don't worry about me Wiz. This ain't my first trip to Secret Leaf Ninja Town. Nothing surprises me anymore. (Boomstick continues to drink beer while Wiz presses a button on his mechanical arm. The result: A female version of Wiz appears from smoke akin to Naruto's Sexy Jutsu. Boomstick bleeds out from the nose in surprise) Boomstick: What the fu.. (Camera clitches out to show "TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES" title card with a drunken Boomstick staggering by a film camera) (Camera returns to normal and back to the analysis) Boomstick: (recovering from what his witnessed) Anyway Jiraiya originally learned the shinobi way from the Third Hokage, who taught him how to use his Chakra to use ninja magic. Wiz: Similar to Ki, Chakra is a form of life energy. In Hindu and Buddhist theologies, Chakras are, in simplistic terms, gates within the human body which can be embraced to achieve enlightenment. However in the world of Naruto, Chakra is used to perform amazing ninja techniques called Jutsus. Boomstick: Gessundheit. Wiz: Thank you. Like most ninja, Jiraiya learned about four types of Jutsus; Taijutsu, or hand-to-hand combat, Ninjutsu, Harnessing Chakra's elemental weapons and tools, Genjutsu, which covers illusion and mental manipulation and Senjutsu, a method of utilizing naturally occurring energy as an extension of one's self. Boomstick: Jiraiya mastered as many styles as he could. And even learned one of the greatest Ninjutsu atacks out there, The Rasengan. With this, he gathers his chakra into a spinning orb of death modelled after the Ultra destructive Tailed-Beast Bomb. And that thing can wipe out a whole village all at once. And on the weird side, he can sharpen his twisted sister mane into a shield like a porcupine and fire the hairs out like a needle gun. Wiz: Possessing a keen and mischevous mind, Jiraiya spent plenty of time developing Death Battle Results Wiz: The winner is... Trivia * The connections between Master Roshi and Jiraiya is that they are two of the most iconic elderly martial arts masters in anime who happen to be massive perverts and whose symbol is an animal (turtle in the case of Roshi and toad in the case of Jiraiya). They also trained their series’ protagonists (Goku and Naruto respectively), while not to their current peak of strength, to an important level. * This is the sixth episode to feature an anime character fighting against another anime character, after Zoro VS Erza, Natsu VS Ace, Lucario VS Renamon, Naruto VS Ichigo and Jotaro VS Kenshiro. * This is the 17th company themed Death Battle, after Goomba VS Koopa, Haggar VS Zangief, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Zelda VS Peach, Pokémon Battle Royale, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Bowser VS Ganon, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter, Meta VS Carolina, Naruto VS Ichigo, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Crash VS Spyro and Leon Kennedy VS Frank West. Category:'Anime' themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:Death battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights with voice actors